The Spirit Guardian
by aprilmysterious
Summary: Veronica's going to have the biggest adventure of life and death as the Spirit Guardian...
1. Veronica's Story

The Spirit

Guardian

**Chapter 1**

**Veronica's ****POV**

My eyes opened to a beautiful meadow. But, since it was night, it looked spooky and strange. I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I kept walking. Then, I heard a faint noise saying: "Veronica, Veronica."

It was strange because it sounded like Katie. Katie was my best-est friend in the whole world, but, a couple of years ago, she died in a plane crash. It was the saddest thing in my whole life.

"Veronica. Can you hear me Veronica?"

I woke up with a start. A thought came into my head, my eyes widened. AW MAN! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I jumped out of my bed and rushed to get dressed. I heard a knock on my door.

"V! Come on! The bus will be here in ten minutes!" Nikki said

Nikki's my big, annoying, stupid, ugly sister. She always yells for no reason but somehow, she's super popular, unlike me.

Today is the first day of 8th grade. I am 13 years old and my sister is 16. I never got good grades, just good enough to pass. Nikki's grades are off the charts! She has the best grades every year. She is so high in honors, she see's the president every year. Everybody says I should be more like her, but I just shrug and say: "I yam what I yam!"

When I finished doing everything, I just made it to my bus. Before I got on my sis stopped me and said: "If anybody asks, I don't know you."

"I love you too Nikki." I say sarcastically.

The bus ride took forever! Usually, the long ride helps me think. This time, I didn't have anything to think about. I got hit with at least three spitballs and I could have sworn this group of girls kept laughing at me. I told you I wasn't popular. It's probably because I have ADHD. I hate it and if you have it, it's not fun. I know what you're thinking, you think I'm that thing they call _demigods_, but I'm not so stop thinking about it. Besides, I don't believe in that mythical garbage.

My bus came to a stop. Right outside the school was my favorite teacher, Ms. Daily. I see her everywhere around school. I never got expelled from my ADHD _because_ of her. She saves my grades every year. Sometimes though, she can be a real pain. Last year, I could have sworn it was magic, I was twenty minutes late for class, without a pass or anything, then she said 'There is a pass in your pocket'. I felt in my pocket and found a pass there. I started getting scared. How did that happen? I just went with it. I was scared and all but, I didn't want to get in any trouble or anything.

I got off the bus and went over to Ms. Daily.

"Good morning Ms. Daily" I said

"Good morning Veronica," She replied, "I saw Michael waiting for you in the hallway a little while ago. Maybe you should go say hi."

My face lit up. "Kay! Thanks Ms. D!"

I ran inside the school as fast as I can. I heard Ms. Daily mumbling something but I couldn't hear.

Mikey is my best-est friend now. If Katie didn't die (I wish she didn't), I wouldn't have been Mikey's friend. We met at her funeral. He told me that they were cousins and that he went to our school. After her funeral, we started hanging out. No, we're not like boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just best friend and best friend.

I was hurrying across the pavement, through a big crowd. I didn't see wear I was going, and before I knew it, I ran right into someone and we both fell over, and my backpack fell of me and fumbled to the side.

"Excuse me." they said. It was deep and sweet, like my favorite chocolate, tempting me to look up, but I was in a hurry so I started to grab my backpack. I felt him starring at me so I was getting a little creeped out.

"It's okay." I said. I tried to get up as fast as I can and ran off. I looked back to see if he was there, hoping he was there, but he wasn't. I had his voice stuck in my mind. It made me hope to see him again soon, so I could see his face, hear his voice, stare at him forever... what am I doing? I don't even know the boy, and yet, I feel like I've known him my whole life. And now that I think about it, his voice sounded like Mikeys a little bit. I don't know if I should ask Mikey or not. No, I won't. I continued to walk slower to the school, hoping when I see Mickey, everything would make sense.

Right when I got inside, Mikey ran into me a gave me a hug.

"Whoa Mikey!" I said, "I'm right here. Calm down."

Mikey was panting and sweaty when I finally looked at him.

"I ran... around the school... to find you... and now... I'm out of breath." he said.

"It's okay now Mikey," I began, but then he cut me of.

"I know," he said, finally stop panting, "Lets get to class."

Once we got to class, it was really late. Ms. Daily already took attendance and collected the summer work. Ms. Daily looked up, the whole class turned their heads toward us.

"You're late _Michael_," She said, "Where is your pass?"

"I... ugh...," He began, "I don't have it." He put his head down. I just looked irritated.

I didn't have a pass either! Why didn't she get me in trouble? She always did this to me! I guess when I ask, the pass will appear out of nowhere somewhere near me. I wouldn't be surprised. I knew I shouldn't ask, but I'm curious.

"Ms. Daily," I said, "I was with him and I don't have a pass! Get me in trouble too!"

Ms. Daily looked confused. "Of course you do! it fell out of your pocket!"

I felt my pocket and, sure enough, there was a pass. I couldn't help but feel mad.

Mikey stared at Ms. Daily, also irritated. Then he looked at me, changing his emotion to sad. "V, how did you-"

" I didn't have the pass Mikey!" I yelled, "Please believe me!"

Mikey gave me a hug to calm me down. It worked but I was embarrassed so my ears were red. Thank god I wore my hair down today.

"It's okay V, I believe you" Mikey said.

Ms. Daily walked up to us, her caramel face showed nothing.

"Okay, now that everyone is all buddy-buddy," She said, "Michael, please take your seat," She winked at him. I wonder what was going on...

She continued, "Veronica, you come with me." She looked at the class. "There will be a substitute coming soon. Veronica, are you coming?"

"Yea yea okay, in a sec." I replied. It sounded so quiet I could barely hear it, but I guess she did because she just nodded and walked off. I was in a daze. What was happening? Where was I going? Why would the class need a substitute? Was I ever coming back? I was scared. Would I ever see my family again? Would I ever see Mikey again? I didn't know what to do so I followed Ms. Daily out of the classroom. We were walking down the hallway for a little bit, then she stopped. She was staring in the distance. There was something or _someone_ there. All I felt was a warm feeling. Ms. Daily nodded to the figure, and walked away. I wanted to go closer to the thing, but I followed Ms. Daily Because she knows what she's doing.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"You'll find out soon." She said with a small smile.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Is it somewhere go-"

"Stop asking questions! I hate people who hang out with mortals."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Now get in the van."


	2. Edgar's Life

Chapter 2

Edgar's **POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 5:02 am. I have an hour before I leave. Which means I have an hour to kill. I wish I could sleep, but I was too excited. Today I would get a glimpse of _her._ I don't know her name, so I call her _her._ I don't know much about her, but later I will get to spend a lot of time with her. All I know is that we were meant for each other.

I got up and looked at the clock. 5:05. Great, I only spent a few minutes thinking about _her._ I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Where was everybody?

"Michael? Tryfile?" I yelled.

Michael's my brother. We're related to Katie, who is now dead from being attacked by a army of ghouls. Everybody else thinks she died in a plane crash. Anyways, Michael's the lucky one. He's been hanging out with _her _just to keep her safe. Even though Tryfile is already protecting her, Tryfile thinks it's necessary for two protectors. I asked her why I couldn't help, but she just said, ' It would be more dangerous for her.'

"In the kitchen Eggie!"

I hate him when he calls me that.

I went into the kitchen to find him eating eggs (that's why he remembers "Eggie") with french toast.

"Impressive, right?" He asked. He never knew how to make eggs, so he just uses his (small amount of) magic to make them. That's another thing about him, he doesn't have a lot of magic like I do. He can only do small things like, make breakfast, when I can stop time (I do know how to stop time, but it takes a lot of energy, so I never do it).

"Not really Michael," I said, "You have to make something more impressive than eggs. Like, a giant fruit design, or maybe eggs that make a rocket ship. Something like that."

"Whatever," he said, "I guess I'm not as awesome as Ver... I mean _she_ says."

Grrr. I always think he's going to slip up and say her name but when he gets close and says the first syllable, he stops and says '_her' _or '_she'._

_ "_Come on bro," Michael said, standing up, "We better catch the bus. Oh! If you're wondering, Tryfile's at school. She was too excited to wait so she left right away at 3:00 am."

"3:00 am?" I said, really shocked, "I thought the school didn't open 'til 5:00 am?"

"It does," he replied, "She used magic, duh."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, let's go."

We both got up, Michael got his backpack and I had nothing so I left empty-handed. When we went outside, the bus just drove away.

"Aw great," said Michael sarcastically, "We missed the bus. Well I guess we have to teleport there."

"I know you made that happen. Don't go all sarcastic on me." I said. I grabbed Michael's hand and thought about school and how I wanted to be there. Then... POOF! We're there.

"Hey, um Eddie? You better leave and go find Tryfile now." Michael said nervously. I knew what that meant: _she_'s coming.

"Alright, fine I'll go." I said after a moment of looking for her. I started to run to the side, then turned when I was in a big crowd. I was running to where Michael was looking. I didn't know what I was doing until I bumped into someone and we both fell to the side.

"Excuse me." I said to them. When I looked up, my jaw dropped to the pavement. I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She had silky, shiny auburn hair, and her eyes were a wonderful shade of gray. They looked like the sky on a cloudy day, but these kind of clouds make the sky seem brighter and full of life.

"It's okay." she said after a silent moment. She didn't seem to look at me because she dropped her backpack. She just got up and left. I stayed sitting there, trying to remember my name and where I was. It wasn't until someone tripped over me when every feeling came back. I got up, and kept walking.

Was that_ her_, I thought, it probably was because I won't see anyone that beautiful for the rest of my life. But how did she resist looking? When I heard her voice, It sounded like a choir of angels, bringing joy into my life. I can't get the image of her out of my head. Oh man, what if Tryfile finds out about this. I guess it doesn't matter, since I'm going to see _her_ more today.

I've never been to this school (or any school), but somehow I managed not to get lost after 20 minutes of wondering what hallway or floor I'm in. I knew I had to stay in the vents, but I just couldn't find any openings. Finally, I found one on the wall close to the floor. I tried to wait for no one to look but always one pair of eyes kept on me. I had no choice but to use magic. I was trying to think of a good spell when suddenly one came up in my head: time stopping. There was no other option but to do that. After a good couple of seconds passed, I quietly whispered the spell. Everything started to slow down and after a little bit, everything stopped. I walked casually to the vent and opened it up. Then I crawled right in and closed the vent. After that, I started time again and continued my journey.

The vent was cold and it smelled weird. I couldn't find the right word for it, but I didn't want to think of one. I was having a very hard time finding out where I was. I only saw glimpses of the rooms from the openings. It still didn't help.

I kept searching for the right room until I found it. Tryfile's room. The opening was large so I saw the whole room. Tryfile was at her desk, talking to the class about something I already knew. As she was talking, two figures rushed in. It was Michael and... and... my jaw dropped again. It was _her_. She looked a little scared, but not that much. Michael looked scared too, but I could tell he was acting. Tryfile got up, and started yelling at Michael, and he _tried _to look scared. _She_ started to talk, but Tryfile cut her off. Well that was rude, I thought. Then something fell next to _her_, but no one saw but me. I guessed Tryfile used her magic skills to make something fall or something. _She_ started to cry and saw something to Michael, and Michael gave her a hug and said something that I guess was comforting. She looked better and happier, and I was glad. I hated seeing her sad. Tryfile walked toward them and said something. Then Tryfile brought_ her_ out of the room. I guess I better go meet up with them, I thought. I started to turn around, then the vent made a noise. Uh oh, I started to think. Then, the vent broke.

"!" I screamed. BOOOOOOOM! Then I landed on the ground, everyone looking at me. Even Michael.

"Uh, hi," I managed to say under all the pain. "um, this looks bad, right?" everyone nodded their heads.

"I got this bro." Michael said and started to say a spell. Everyone was out like a light.

"Thanks Michael." I said to my brother.

"No problem Eddie. Now you gotta go meet them alright?"

"Yeah, I do." Then I ran out of the room and tried to be as quiet as possible. I managed to find them and ran around a group of lockers. I tried to stay as far away as possible from them. Tryfile spotted me (or at least I think it was Tryfile) and I waved to her. I saw _her_ looking at me for the first time and I saw a glow when she did. Since I couldn't stay long, I ran off to the van away from them.

Soon, I thought, yawning, soon enough, and I drifted of to sleep.


	3. Veronica meets her man

Chapter 3

Veronica's **POV**

I hated that van so much. It was cold, wet (in some places), and it smelled like farts and gym socks. I wanted to go home. I need Mikey with me. Actually, I needed _him_ right now. Wait, what am I saying? I don't know the boy. If he found this out, he'd think I'm weird. I shook off the thought.

"Ms. Daily, where-"

"Call me Tryfile now." Ms. Daily interrupted.

"Um, okay. Tryfile, where are we?" I asked

"Well, right now, I don't know. What I know is we're heading to the Graveyard of tpolemos."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"WHAT! You don't know? Did Kathryn teach you anything?" Tryfile looked very shocked, like I should know this from my heart… or Kathryn, whoever she is.

"Tryfile," I started, "Who's Kathryn?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot she shortened it. I meant Katie, the one who died."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "YOU KNEW KATIE? How?"

"I raised her with Michael and Edgar."

"Who's Edgar?"

She looked as if she made a mistake. "Uh, you'll meet him later in your journey. Also, he was the one who you saw in the hallway."

"Oh, my, gosh! He was the one with the warm glow, and the chocolate voice"

"The what and huh?" Tryfile looked more confused than ever.

"I guess I have to explain, right?"

"Of course, and how did you hear his voice?"

"I, sort of, bumped into him while I was running to see Mikey."

Tryfile sighed. "He wasn't supposed to run into you. He was probably trying to find you and bumped into you by accident." She sighed. "Did you look at him?"

I shook my head. She smiled merrily.

"Well," she said, "That's a relief. Did he look at you? If he did, you would feel his eyes."

"Yes, he did. I found it pleasant… and a little creepy."

"I understand completely. Poor Edgar, he's probably suffering. Well, he's in trouble for looking early."

Finally, after all that, the car stopped.

"We're here! Gosh! My bottom hurts from all the sitting. Well, I think we should get out. I have to stretch."

Tryfile got up, and did some stretching. I just realized that I felt alone, and without Mikey, or Edgar. I just can't get Edgar out of my mind and it makes me go mad! I still can't his voice to go away either. That sweet, tempting, chocolate voice. Also, the warm glow that made me feel safe. After thinking about the warm glow, I feel safe. I think that means he's near.

"Veronica! I missed you!" At first, I thought it was Edgar, but the voice didn't have the chocolate feeling, so I knew it was Mikey.

"Mikey! I missed you too!" I turned around and Mikey jumped on me and we fell down, hugging. I started to laugh.

"Mikey," I said, "You missed me so much you jumped on me for a hug?"

"Well, we are really close… literally. Why? Did I hurt you? If I did I'm super sorry and-"

"Mikey I'm fine! You just caught me by surprise." The warm feeling started to get stronger. I guess my expression changed, because Mikey got off of me, not smiling anymore.

"I know you have a warm feeling V. I can see it in your face." He said.

"Yes, and so do I," a voice that sounded so close it made me jump up. It sounded like tempting chocolate so sweet, I wanted to find it, and hug it, and I did. After I got up, I followed the voice and when I found it, My jaw dropped to the grass. He was the most beautiful man in the universe. His hair was a dark red, and his eyes were an amazing shade of blue. Usually those colors don't go, but on him, he was an angel from the hottest heaven above.

"Edgar." Was all I managed to say.

"I know the feeling of choking on words. That's what happened to me when I saw you."

"But…you… I… what?"

"It's okay, you don't need to talk. You will-" He was cut off by me. I couldn't help it, he was just too beautiful. After I hugged him, I looked into his eyes, and kissed him, _**kissed **_him. I was shocked too, but I felt peace inside me and I will always feel safe just because of that kiss.

It was the best kiss of my life.

After about 1 minute, I pulled away, and I could tell he didn't want to stop. Everyone was staring at us, and I was actually blushing.

"Tell me," he said, breathing hard, "What is your name?"

"You don't know my name? I thought you knew?"

"No, I just know your nickname, and the first few letters of your real name."

"It's Veronica, but you can call me V. if you want."

"I'll just call you Veronica. It's a pleasure to meet you, and kiss you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Your face is just so beautiful, I couldn't help it. I could tell you didn't want to stop though."

That made Edgar blush at the thought. "Sorry about that. That was _**my**_ first kiss. It's been a while since I got out of the house. I knew this day would come, so I never had a girlfriend. You might find that weird I guess."

"No, I don't. It doesn't really matter to me. You're beautiful on the outside, and awesome _**and**_ beautiful on the inside."

Thanks. Now let's get going. I know Katie never told you the story of the Spirit Guardians, so I'm going to tell you."

"Tryfile thought that she _**did**_ tell the story." I looked at Tryfile when I said that. She blushed a little at that.

"No, and I know that," Edgar said, "Let's walk down the Graveyard of War, and I will explain everything about your life and mine."

I felt joyful being next to Edgar. "First, tell me what tpolemos means."


	4. Edgar meets his lady

Chapter 4

Edgar's POV

The van ride took forever. I've been in these vans all my life, so I ignored the smell, the wet spots, and by the fact that it's always cold. The only other person in the van (besides the driver) was Michael, but he wasn't good company. We just kept talking about random stuff and playing Rock-Paper- Scissors.

"Hey Michael?" I asked.

"Yeah Eddie?" Michael replied.

"Do you think _she_'s thinking about m right now?"

"No. She doesn't even know you exist. Except the time in the hallway, but she only saw your figure."

"That's not all." I mumbled.

"What? She saw you?"

"No! She heard me, and I saw her."

"How?"

"I sort of bumped into her by accident while I was running through a big crowd."

"That's why I couldn't find her."

"What?"

"Never mind that. What did she look like to you."

I started to think about how she looked. I guess I was thinking about it for a while, because I was woken up by Michael.

"Michael! Why did you wake me up from that wonderful day dream?"

"I woke you up because you were drooling like crazy! Jeez man, get a towel."

I looked down. Sure enough, there was a giant pile of drool on the floor.

"Sorry Michael. I was thinking about _her_ again."

"Stop calling her _her_ please. Her nickname is V., so call her V. please?"

"Alright. Wait, do you think she would be freaked out by all of this?"

Michael started to think a little hard. After a little, he looked back at me.

"Maybe a little, she not really a 'freak out' kind of person."

"That's good." I was relived, sort of. I'm still scared. What is she refuses to be with me because she has a boyfriend. I that happens, I might kill myself. Maybe, she might accept me, then kiss me, then break up with me because I'm a bad kisser. That would be bad because I've never kissed anyone. I have to calm down. None of these bad things will happen (I hope).

The van parked, we're here. Another van was parked. That meant she's here too. Now that I think about it, I feel that warm feeling, and the safe feeling again. It makes me so happy. I was about to tell Michael this, but when I turned to him, he was gone. I got out and saw him jump on V. You could have hurt her, I thought, but then again, he won't hurt her. I started to walk closer without thinking about it, like a gravitational pull. I heard Michael's voice as I got really close.

"I know you have a warm feeling V. I see it in your face."

This was my chance to talk to her for the first time (really talk to her; face-to-face)

"Yes," I said casually, "And so do I."

I guess I scared her because she jumped up. Then, she started to look around for something, I'm guessing it she was looking for me. She started to walk toward me. When she found me, she gave me a hug. Then she looked up at my face. Her jaw dropped. She was probably thinking how beautiful I am, which I'm not. I have dark red hair and blue eyes. It doesn't match. I would think that she would find that weird, my hair and eyes, but judging by her expression, she liked it very much.

"Edgar." She choked out.

"I know the feeling of choking on words. That's what happened to me when I saw you."

"But…you… I… what?"

"It's okay, you don't need to talk. You will-" I was cut off by her. It made me so shocked I thought I was going to faint. She kissed me, _**kissed**_ me. She looked shocked too, like me, but it felt nice for a kiss. It made me feel safe and brought peace to my mind.

It was the best first kiss in the history of first kisses.

After about 1 minute, she pulled away, but I didn't want to stop. I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at us, and she blushed. Too bad I never blush, but I felt bad for her, _**really**_ bad, like it was my fault.

"Tell me," I said, breathing hard, "What is your name?"

"You don't know my name?" she asked, shocked, "I thought you knew?"

"No, I just know your nickname, and the first few letters of your real name."

"It's Veronica, but you can call me V. if you want."

Veronica, that's a beautiful name.

"I'll just call you Veronica. It's a pleasure to meet you, and kiss you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Your face is just so beautiful, I couldn't help it. I could tell you didn't want to stop though."

That made me blush at the thought. Which was strange, because I've never blushed before.

"Sorry about that. That was _**my**_ first kiss. It's been a while since I got out of the house. I knew this day would come, so I never had a girlfriend. You might find that weird I guess."

"No, I don't. It doesn't really matter to me. You're beautiful on the outside, and awesome _**and**_ beautiful on the inside."

That made me light up even more than before. I wanted to kiss her again, but I resisted.

"Thanks. Now let's get going. I know Katie never told you the story of the Spirit Guardians, so I'm going to tell you."

"Tryfile thought that she did tell the story." I looked at Tryfile when Veronica said that. Tryfile blushed a little at that.

"No, and I know that," I said, looking back at Veronica "Let's walk down the Graveyard of War, and I will explain everything about your life and mine."

She looked joyful being next to me.

"First," she said, "Tell me what Tpolemos means."


End file.
